Uh, Oh Ollie's in love
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Love triangle, i think. Oliver likes Lilly, Lilly is dating Tyler but does she like Oliver too? Read and find out! loliverlyler lillyxtyler I wasnt sure if this was T or K but I'll do it as T
1. Weirdness and Notes

**Ok this is a Loliver because they're just too cute! ******** Anyways, This is sort of a Oliver likes Lilly, Lilly is dating Tyler (made-up character). Does Lilly stick with Tyler or is she hiding something too?! You'll have to read to see ******

**Disclaimer:: Don't own anything except Tyler**

Oliver's POV:

_We were on the beach at sunset. She looked so beautiful. Her blonde hair was shining is the last bits of sun left. Her cerulean blue eyes looked into mine before she leaned in to…_

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!

"Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled tiredly. I stood up and stretched. It was the last day of school. Remembering this, I smiled. Then I frowned thinking about the dream, more on the fact that I just had a really good dream about LILLY. Lilly, known-since-pre-k-crazy-hyper-skateboarding Lilly. Yes, I like Lillian Emily Truscott. This is gonna be awkward.

I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. I furiously washed my hair, wondering if I scrubbed hard enough, it would also clean the thoughts of Lilly out of my head. It didn't. I got out, grabbed a white, blue and green collared shirt and some jean shorts and got dressed. I combed my hair out and dried it a bit. Then I grabbed my backpack, threw on some sandals. and headed towards Miley's to meet her and Lilly to walk to school.

Once I got there, Lilly was already on the couch talking with Miley about something. I noticed how Lilly looked. She was…she was gorgeous! She had a red and silver, Chinese print t-shirt on and jean capris on with red swirls along the sides. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a red headband **(A/N like how she wore it in "Get Down and Study-udy-udy)**. A simple outfit but she made it look amazing. I was staring at her until Miles said "Oh hey Oliver, we were waiting for you." I snapped out of it and nodded. "So are you guys ready to go then?" Lilly asked in her usual peppy voice. "Yeah, let's get going." I answered.

We got to school 5 minutes before the bell rang. Our lockers were right next to each other's this year. Miley's was right across the hall from ours. Me and Lills went to our lockers while Miles got all caught up in "Jake Ryan 'Zombie Slayer'". Lilly checked her hair and makeup in her mini mirror that was on her locker wall. "You look amazing Lil, you don't need to check." I said. Oops I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I hope she doesn't notice I just called her amazing. Lilly smiled. Man, I love that smile. "Thanks Oliver, I just want to good for Tyler." she answered. I buried my head in my locker pretending to look for a book. I hated Tyler. Yeah, he's a nice guy and everything but he's dating Lilly. _My_ Lilly. Okay, she's not _mine_, but I want her to be and she doesn't deserve him. He's on the football team and he always has more than one girlfriend. **(A/N not dissing anyone, just Tyler is like that, but who knows)** He's bad news but I can't tell Lilly that because she'll think I'm lying to break them up. And her getting mad at me isn't good.

Lilly fixed her hair a bit more and closed her locker. "C'mon Oliver, lets get to homeroom." She knocked me out of my thoughts and I nodded and started walking towards Mr. Corelli's room. It was so silent between us, a rarity with me and her. My ears perked up at her giggle. I always was in love with her giggle. My face slowly fell when I saw the cause of her laugh. Tyler had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I walked faster and straight into Mr. Correli's room, attempting to slam the door but it caught and gently closed.

I sat in my seat furiously. Miley noticed this and gave me a weird look. I mouthed "Lilly" and she nodded, understanding. Yeah, she knows. I didn't tell her though, she 'guessed'. I was day dreaming about Lilly when I heard the door open and close. I didn't bother looking who it was. I heard Lilly saying my name. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her and _very intelligently_ said "Huh?" "Oliver, where'd you go so quickly? I thought I lost you, you were just gone." she tilted her head to one side, looking confused. On the inside, I melted. She had no idea what she did to me. "Ohh I um…had to ask Mr. Corelli something!" I answered, after racking my brain for a better excuse than 'I didn't want to turn green with jealousy in front of you'. "Okay then," she said.

I spent the whole time thinking about Lilly. The bell rang and I jolted out of my seat and walked towards the door. Once I got to my locker, I grabbed my books, checked my hair, and turned to go to Algebra. I had free period with Lilly and I wasn't in the mood to walk with her right now because Tyler had free period too. Unfortunately I rammed right into Lilly. She fell over and I stumbled. I held out a hand for Lilly to get up. She took it and stood up, brushing herself off. "Jeez Oliver," she said. "Sorry Lil" I muttered. Then I walked off. I sat in the back once I got to Ms. R's room. I saw Lilly come in the room looking a little flustered with Tyler right behind her. I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze back to my yearbook.

Lilly threw a note my way in the middle of 'class'. I slowly unfolded it and read what it said:

_Ollie, what's up with you? You've acted weird all day_. _Did I do something? Lills_

I finished the note and sighed. I couldn't tell her the truth. Could I? Hmmm…

_Lills, sorry about the weirdness. I'll explain later. Come over after school and I'll tell you, Ollie_

I watched her read the note. It seemed like she thought for a minute and then wrote something back…

_Ollie, yeah I can come over. See you then! Lills_

I folded the note back up. I was going to tell her. Today. Oh wow, what did I get myself into? Oh well.

**Well? What did you think? I'm giving you a choice on what'll happen next…**

**Oliver tells Lilly and she doesn't like him**

**Oliver tells Lilly and she does like him**

**Oliver chickens out and doesn't tell Lilly (but tells her later/unexpectedly kisses her)**

**Oliver chickens out and doesn't tell Lilly and the story ends**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Cara**


	2. Kitchen Fights and Tears

**Sorry it took so long guys!!!! So I got 4 reviews for the first chapter and 3 out of four picked that Oliver shouldn't tell her but end up kissing her and/or telling her later on. So I guess I'm going with that lol. I'm gonna try to have Lilly's POV and Oliver's POV in this chapter but idk. So now that you know what's gonna happen pretty much, I'll start the story…**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Hannah Montana, just Tyler.**

Oliver's POV:

Okay so I just asked Lilly to come over after school. What am I going to tell her? I don't think I can tell her I've liked her. That would ruin our friendship. No, there's no way I can tell her. Think, think, think. What can I say as cover? Hmmm…maybe I can say that I've been thinking about something. But, she'll ask what I was thinking about…hmm…food? No, too donut-y. Haha, food joke. "No, Oliver, stay on track!" I muttered to myself.

What to say?! I punched my mattress, angry at myself for getting into this. I'll just say I've had something on my mind and if she asks why then I'll just tell her I don't feel like talking about it. Yeah, that'll work.

Lilly's POV:

Jeez, Oliver's been acting weird. Tyler just said he was just being dumb. Tyler never really liked Oliver, although I don't get why. Oliver's awesome. I mean he has that sense of humor that is stupid but it's amusing anyway. And he's always there for me. I mean he'd be the perfect…whoa wait a second Truscott. I did NOT almost just say Oliver would be the prefect boyfriend. I have Tyler…yeah. Oh god, I love Oliver. No, this is NOT happening. "Pull yourself together Lilly" I mumbled under my breath.

I said I'd be over there after school and it's…about 45 minutes after school. I better go. I put on some eyeliner and walked out the door towards Oliver's. I kept arguing with myself in my head.

**You love him.**

_Shut up brain, he's my best friend_

**But you want to be more**

_You're stupid_

**I'm you're brain. You just called yourself stupid.**

_Ugh! Stop it!_

I walked up on his porch and was about to knock on the door. I hesitated. Do I really love him? Yes. Oh God…

I knocked on the door anyway. I heard running footsteps. Oliver was probably upstairs. I heard a crash. I wonder what that was. When Oliver finally opened the door, his hair was all messy and he had a pair of boxers clinging to one shoulder. "Um, Oliver? What the heck happened, and why do you have boxers on your shoulder?" I asked him. He looked confused. I pointed to his right shoulder and he followed my finger. I watched his face turn bright red. I fought the urge to laugh. He quickly grabbed the boxers and flung them across the room. With his face still crimson, he moved to let me in.

Oliver's POV:

Oh. My. God. I had boxers on my shoulders! I'm probably blushing, great. I'm nervous as it is, and now I'm already blushing! Crap! Ok she went to sit on the couch. Play it cool, Oliver. Just play it cool.

No POV:

Oliver went and sat on the couch next to Lilly. He sat a whole cushion away from her. She moved closer. Oliver blushed a bit redder and squirmed a bit. Lilly looked at him, expectantly. "Oliver…?"

"Y..Yeah?" Oliver said shakily. "So what was up with you at school today?" Lilly asked. Oliver took a shaky breath and answered, "I just had something on my mind, nothing to worry about, Lills." Lilly seemed to think for a moment. "What was on your mind?" Oliver inwardly sighed. He knew she would ask. "I don't feel like talking about it yet Lilly, okay?" Lilly simply nodded.

She seemed to be thinking again. Oliver waved a hand in front of her face and called out her name. Lilly jolted and looked at him. "What?" she asked, flustered. "You were on a different planet for a second, Lil." Oliver answered. She mumbled a 'Sorry'. Another silence engulfed them.

Suddenly Lilly got a devilish grin on her face. Oliver looked at her, confused, but a smile slowly started to tug at the corners of his mouth. She grabbed his hand and led him to his kitchen. Lilly quickly let go once they got there and stared at her hand for a moment. She had felt major sparks. No, not just sparks, fireworks! Too bad she didn't know Oliver was feeling the same fireworks. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Lil? Why are we in my kitchen?" he asked. Lilly snapped out of it and looked back up at him.

"I thought I could, uh, cheer you up a bit." she answered. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. Lilly jus went over to the sink and waited. He slowly walked over to her. "Lilly, what are you—" he started but got cut off. Lilly started spraying him with water! She stopped the water and started laughing hysterically at the look on Oliver's face. He wiped the water from his face. "Lillian Truscott! You are so dead!" Oliver yelled.

He took some of the soap out of one of the pans and flicked it in Lilly's face. He watched Lilly's jaw drop with a smirk playing across his lips. Lilly wiped away the soap angrily and tackled Oliver. He yelped and fell right on his back. Lilly smeared some left over flour from his mom baking cookies on Oliver's face.

Oliver sputtered and flipped over so he was on top of Lilly. He pinned her down and poured some milk on her head. He laughed at her and tried to stand up. He slipped on the milk and fell flat on his butt. Lilly laughed and then tried to get up herself. She slipped too and fell right in Oliver's lap.

His eyes were wide for a second but he quickly recovered. Lilly felt a flutter in her stomach. She turned over so her back was resting on his thighs. She looked up at his flushed. She was a bit surprised to find a blush creeping up his neck as well. Lilly giggled a little at the sight of it. Oliver looked down at her with that lopsided grin of his. That only made Lilly giggle more. Oliver started laughing too.

Once their little giggling session was over Lilly attempted to stand yet again. She slipped on the milk still covering the floor, but this time she didn't feel an ache in her back, she felt strong arms holding her up. She opened her eyes to find Oliver staring back at her. He smiled and raised her back up on her feet. She blushed a deep red as he stood up. "Uhh, Lilly?" Oliver said shyly. "Yeah?" Lilly answered, still a little surprised. "It's, um, about 6:00. Do you want to stay for dinner or something?" he asked, avoiding her eyes. "I, uh, sure. Let me just tell my mom, okay?" Oliver nodded and Lilly started for the door. "Dinner's at 7:00. It'll take me that long to clean this up and for my parents to cook dinner." Oliver called after her. Lilly stopped and walked back over. "I should help you clean up, it's my fault anyway." she said. Oliver smiled and nodded. They took a washcloth and some paper towels and started to work.

A half an hour later, they were done. Lilly leaned against the cupboard, exhausted. Oliver crawled up beside her and did the same. 'I've got nerve' started playing. Lilly jumped and took out her cell phone. She answered it with a simple "Hello?" but to Oliver it was from the voice of an angel. He stared at Lilly dreamily while she talked on the phone. The quick snapping of her phone closing forced Oliver back into reality.

"That was my mom. She said I could eat with you but come home after. She also said I could stay over here for the night because she has some meeting and won't be back until the morning." Lilly said. Oliver's stomach did this weird flippy thing when Lilly said she could stay the night. "I'm sure my parents are cool with that. They love you Lill, you're like their daughter." Oliver answered. Lilly smiled and stood up. Oliver did the same. "Soo…wanna go to my room?" Oliver asked casually. Lilly nodded and followed Oliver upstairs.

Oliver sat on the edge on his bed and Lilly took a seat on his beanbag chair. Lilly looked around the room. "Hm, wanna play cards?" she asked. "Sure." Oliver said, and grabbed the cards off of his desk. Lilly sat cross-legged on the floor and Oliver sat across from her. "What do you want to play?" Oliver asked. "Crazy eights!" said Lilly excitedly.

After 3 games of crazy eights, it was time for dinner. "I can't believe you won all 3 games!" Oliver complained on their way downstairs. "Donut, I have a way with cards." Lilly responded with a smirk.

When they all sat down for dinner the table was a bit crowded. The order of the seats was: Mrs. Oken, Mr. Oken, Oscar (Oliver's younger brother), Lilly, Oliver, and Omar (Oliver's older brother). Mrs. Oken set the table with some delicious looking homemade pizza. They all too a piece.

Omar was the first one to speak. "So, Oliver, I saw you and Lilly getting awfully comfortable in the kitchen." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Lilly felt her cheeks burn and she looked at her lap and Oliver glared at Omar. "Oh! You two are finally together! I knew this would happen one day or another!" Mrs. Oken said excitedly. Lilly sunk lower in her seat and Oliver sighed angrily. "Oliver's got a girlfriend! Oliver's got a girlfriend!" Oscar yelled.

Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran out of the Oken house, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard Oliver call her name but she ignored it. She ran inside her house, into her room, and locked the door. Once safely in her room she cried her eyes out, laying on her bed, hugging a pillow. She stayed in that position for an hour.

_Meanwhile at the Oken house…_

"You guys!" Oliver yelled at his family. "We aren't dating! She slipped and fell on me! There's nothing going on! She's dating Tyler! You guys made her cry! I haven't seen her cry since first grade when she was first leaning to skateboard!" Oliver was breathing heavily from his outburst. His family stared back at him, a look of awe on their faces. "Oliver…" Mrs. Oken said gently. "No!" Oliver yelled and ran up to his room and locked the door. **(A/N sound familiar?) **

**Ooooh!! What's gonna happen next, hm? Well I have an idea of the next chapter but I decided to stop making you wait for this one…there will be at least 2 more chapters. R&R!**

**Cara**


	3. XoXoXoxOxOxO

**Ok I was bored so I decided to start the 3****rd**** chapter. Woot! Okay yeah its not that amazing but I liked how I ended the last chapter. So yeah, Lilly's AND Oliver's POV in this chapter again. It's the same day as where we left off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda**

Lilly's POV:

An hour later I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I was miserable. Oliver's family thought I was dating him! No, this can't be happening. I have to break up with Tyler. I can't have him hanging over my head anymore. He's too jock-y for me anyway. Plus I like Oliver, and now that his family thinks we're dating? I just don't need a boyfriend right now. And Oliver? Oliver I'll have to muster up the courage to talk to him…eventually. No. I have to talk to him. But I don't think I can get through his apologies without getting upset. I called Tyler. I said I wanted to break up. He seemed much to calm about it. He was probably cheating anyway. Maybe I'll go walk on the beach and get Oliver off my mind. No, all boys in general off my mind.

Olivers POV:

Lilly probably hates me. Great, my dream girl hates me now. It's all stupid Omar's fault. He had to open his big mouth. I hate him now. I have to go talk to him.

_In Omar's room…_

"Omar!" I said angrily, trying not to yell. Omar looked up for a second and immediately got a smirk across his face. I glared at him. "Yes, little brother?" he answered in a fakely sweet voice. "Omar, why did you do that? I really like Lilly. Now she probably hates me." I started yelling and got softer in realization. Omar looked at me with a smile which slowly faded into a sympathetic look. He got up from his desk chair and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, I'm pretty positive she doesn't hate you. She probably hates me though." He said with a small chuckle. I looked at him with a 'yeah right' look on my face. He just gave me a noogie and said "Go after her, dude." I didn't need anything more. I ran downstairs and out the door towards the beach. She always went there when she wanted to think. **(A/N good job Oliver!)**

Lilly's POV:

Once I got to the beach I headed straight to Rico's. I saw Jackson working and immediately turned down the beach. I really didn't want to deal with his questions too. It was finally sunset. I loved summer when the sun went down so much later. I decided to sit on a giant rock I found, and watch the sunset. I was finally calm. A small smile appeared on my face.

My bliss was stopped short when I saw Oliver walking down the beach, looking for something. Or someone. Yeah, he's probably looking for me. I let out a sigh. I don't think I'm ready but I suppose I have to be, he's already spotted me. I looked away from him before he got to me. I closed my eyes, hoping he would get the message. Silly me for thinking a donut like him could possibly get any non-verbal message. Or verbal message really…but that's beside the point.

Oliver sat next to me. I tensed up. He apparently didn't notice because he only moved closer. "Lilly…" he said quietly. I paused for a moment, mustering up my courage to say something, anything to him. "Yeah, Oliver?" I said just as quietly. He let out a relieved sigh, I'm guessing because I actually talked to him. "Lilly, my family didn't know. I'm really, really, really sorry. Are we still friends?" he said and looked at me hopefully. "Oliver," I said then paused for a moment. "Oliver, I broke up with Tyler. And I forgive you, I'm not letting your family ruin a 9 year friendship, okay?" I said, not making eye contact. He smiled and gave me a hug. At first I didn't hug back. I was scared. Scared I'd do something stupid, scared I'd kiss him, scared I'd embarrass myself. I hugged back with one arm. When he held me tighter I hugged him back with both arms. I have my best friend back. The problem? I'm not sure if that's good. I want Oliver but not as a best friend. As a boyfriend.

We both pulled back. "Hey, Oliver?" I said unsteadily. "Hm?" he answered. "I don't think I want you as a best friend." I said. I watched Oliver's face fall. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He didn't understand. I gulped, I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I kissed him square on the lips. I pulled back and let out an unsteady breath. "That's what I meant." I said.

Then I stood up and ran. I didn't want to hear or see his reaction. I heard him call my name but I kept running. He called my name again, it was louder. He must have been right behind me but I didn't dare look back. I couldn't. But wait why was he following me? I stopped and started crying. I leaned down from my waist and just screamed. It felt amazing to let all of my anger and hurt out. I stopped screaming and fell to my knees. I was still crying and I honestly wasn't sure if they were happy or sad.

I sensed Oliver sitting next to me. It was black out now, so I couldn't see his face very well. "Lils? Lils, are you crying?" he asked concerned. I shook my head and wiped my tears. I felt his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him with my mascara drawing black streaks across my cheeks. He wiped away some of it. Then he said "Lil, you like me?" I expected him to laugh in my face or tease me and say something about "smokin' oken" or "ollie trolley" or say it with a teasing tone. But he didn't, he was totally serious. I looked down and nodded.

He took my chin and pulled it to face him. He was smiling. My heart had a flutter of hope. He leaned down and kissed me. My stomach did about 10 backflips right about then. I kissed back. He pulled back and smiled. "Lils, I've liked you forever. And also, that's why I was acting so weird at school." I smiled and kissed him again. This one was longer. I pulled away abrubtly. "Oliver!" I said a little loudly. "What?" he answered confused. "Your parents are gonna freak out. Do they know you're here?" I said franticly. He smiled at me, amused. I looked at him like he was insane. "You know, Lilly, you can still stay over…" He said with a mischevious smile on his face. I smiled too. "I think I can do that. But tell your parents and your brothers to lay off, okay?" "Gladly," he answered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up after him. "I have to get my stuff." He thought for a second. "Do you have to? You could wear one of my shirts to bed, then just wear those same clothes home. And we always have millions of toothbrushes and stuff." I looked at him weirdly. "Ollie, I don't we aren't even dating. I can just go home and get my stuff. I promise I won't take long." By that time we were close to my house. I pecked him on the cheek and started walking to my house. He started walking to his house. I secretly smiled to myself. Oliver kissed me. That was what was floating around my head the whole time.

I grabbed a duffel bag and packed clothes for tomorrow, my bathroom stuff (toothbrush, comb, etc.), some pajamas, my ipod, and a few movies. I threw them all in my duffel and headed to Oliver's.

_Meanwhile…_

Oliver's POV:

Lilly likes me!! I kissed Lilly, she likes me, and she's staying the night. Oh my gosh. Oh wait I have to tell mom and dad she's coming after all. I walked into the kitchen and looked for my parents. I could see them sitting in the next room. I walked over to them. "Hey, mom? Dad? Lilly's sleeping over. That's okay, right?" I looked hopeful. "Oliver, of course Lilly can. We're sorry about what happened at dinner, sweetie." my mom said in a apologetic tone. I just grinned and said thanks.

I went upstairs. I closed my door and locked it securely shut. Then I happy-danced around the room with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I cleaned my room up a bit. I really wanted to impress Lilly.

**Ok the next chapter will be the sleepover and what happens and blah de blah. Or should I just cancel this story? Tell me in a review plz!**

**Cara**


	4. The Sleepover

**Wow I've been soooo busy lately. Sorry for the long hiatus!!! This one's a bit long to make it up to you. Ok so this is the sleepover. I think that's this entire chapter's gonna be. I think a lot will happen so that's why it's a chapter in itself. Thank you for all those great reviews. They made me feel awesome about this story. )**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say?**

Lilly' POV:

I was skateboarding down the street to Oliver's. I had a smile on my face. Oliver liked me! Boy, tonight's gonna be interesting. I was totally lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I felt my board slip from under me and I lunged forward. I screamed before I hit the ground. When my knees hit, I fell silent. It hurt, A LOT! My knees were bleeding and my hands were scraped up too. I carefully got up and called Oliver.

He answered, sounding confused. "Lilly? Are you alright?" I winced as I took a step. "Not really, Oliver. I fell off my board and can't really carry my stuff. Come help me?" I said shakily. "I'll be right there!" he said. I heard him grabbing his shoes through the phone. "See you in a second, Lil." I heard him say right before hanging up. I flipped my phone closed and studied my knees. They were bleeding quite a bit so I couldn't see how big the cut was. My knees were really the only thing hurt. My hands were a little scraped but not too bad and nothing else really had impact.

I heard footsteps on the pavement. I looked up to see Oliver jogging towards me. I stood up all the way, wincing at the pain. Oliver came over next to me. "Lilly! Look at your knees! And your hands are all scraped up." he said, sounding like an over-protective mother. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically. He smirked at me. "Do you want me to get your bags or not?" "I do." I said. "Then you better make it up to me after than comment, missy." he put his hands on his hip like a girl. I had to laugh at this position. Then I kissed him. And not just a peck either. I felt his smile into the kiss. I pulled away right when he started to kiss back. He gave me a puppy dog look. "You said you wanted me to make it up to you, and I did." I said smirking.

He smiled and then before I could do anything he started tickling me. "Ol-li-VER!" I said between laughing and struggling. "Oliver! I can't stand anymore on my hurt knees!" after that little warning my knees gave out and I almost fell. Before I hit the ground, Oliver picked me up bridal style and gave me his signature silly grin. I smiled back. He set me down gently. Then he grabbed my bags and my skateboard. "C'mon, Lilly." he said. I limped after him.

We finally got to his house. He set down my bags and walked into the bathroom. "There's some band-aids and antibacterial in here. I'll grab some paper towels to clean the blood off. You can sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. Oh and my parents are at some party, Oscar is at a friend's, and Owen is out somewhere." Oliver said over his shoulder. I nodded and sat in one of the chairs carefully. I propped my foot on another chair and checked out one of my knees. It stopped bleeding but it hurt to bend it. Oliver came out of the bathroom with a box of large band-aids and a little tube of antibacterial cream.

I gave him a small smile of thanks. He set them down and walked towards the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and put it under the water, getting it damp. I watched him come back over to me and place the paper towel gently on one of my wounds. I flinched and sucked it a sharp breath. God, it hurt. He looked up at me with sympathy in his eyes and said quietly. "I'm sorry, Lilly, but I have to clean the cut." I closed my eyes and nodded in response. He was done cleaning it. He squeezed a little cream and gently rubbed it along the cut. I winced again, my eyes still closed. Then I felt something I couldn't identify. I opened my eyes out of sheer curiosity.

He was blowing on my leg! His face was about an inch or two away from it. My eyes widened with shock. "O-Oliver?" I said, cursing my voice for shaking. He stopped and looked up at my horrified face. A wave of confusion crossed his face. "Lilly?" he asked, more to see if I was alright. "Oliver, w-what were you d-doing?" I asked, my voice still shaking. "Well I have to get the cream dry before I can put the band-aid on." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well can't you wait instead of, er, well blowing on it?" I said, a blush creeping up my cheeks. He let out a soft chuckle. "Lilly, what's the matter? I've been this close to you before." he said, reading my mind.

I blushed a deeper red, remembering the kisses we shared. He finished putting the band-aid on. When I looked back down at Oliver, he was gone. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of it. I turned my head so I could kiss Oliver full-on. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up to a standing position. I pulled away for air and stared into his eyes. I never noticed how his eyes look like chocolate, and are just as irresistible. He grinned and pulled my in for another kiss. As he pulled me closer, he accidentally knocked my knee that wasn't covered yet. I let out a yelp and fell down at the pain. Oliver immediately sat next to me. "Lilly? Lil, are you okay?" he asked gently. I nodded. "You bumped my knee when…well, you know…" I trailed off in a whisper. "Oh Lil, I'm sorry. We should probably cover that one up."

He finished on my other knee in silence. Once he was done, he offered me his hand to stand. I grabbed it and stood shakily. I felt him try and pull away. I just laced my finger with his and looked up at him. He turned to me with an unreadable look on his face. I pressed my lips against his. My head immediately filled with fireworks. I pulled away a bit and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Oliver? Want to just go play cards in your room or something?" I felt his lips brush against my cheek when he nodded.

Still hand in hand, we walked upstairs to his room. He let go of my hand and I felt a sudden chill. He closed and locked his door. "In case Owen comes back." he explained. "Good idea," I whispered. I walked over to his dresser. He had all these little trinkets lining the wall above it on a shelf. I traced my finger across them subconsciously.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Oliver's chin rest on my shoulder. I couldn't help but lean back on his chest. "Hey, Ollie?" I asked. I felt him smile against my shoulder. It was probably because 'Ollie' was his childhood nickname. "Yeah, Lils?" he answered. "Are we…I mean, do you want to be…I mean…does this mean we're…you know, together?" I stumbled over my words, trying to get out what I wanted to say. "That depends," he said, burying his head in my neck, "do you want to be?" I heard him say, his voice muffled. "I think I do." I answered. He trailed kisses up my neck. "I _know_ I do." he whispered into my ear. His warm breath made me shiver slightly. I turned around in his arms and looked at him. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. He smiled at me. I melted on the inside. I loved his smile.

"I'll be right back." I said. He reluctantly let go of me. I walked to the bathroom. I didn't really have to go but I wanted a moment to myself. I looked in the mirror. My makeup was slightly smeared from my fall and my hair was falling out of its ponytail. I took out the pony tail and let my hair fall across my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it to smooth it out. You could see the dark purple and silver streaks I put in it this morning. They actually didn't look all that bad against my light blonde hair. I had a slouchy sweatshirt on because it was cold earlier. I took it off to reveal a cute tank top. I hugged me a little but not so much that I looked whore-ish. I couldn't help but notice the little bit of fat rolling over my jeans. My jeans were hanging off my hips perfectly. Even though they were, I couldn't help but criticize myself. What if Oliver doesn't like how I look? I let out a soft sigh and opened the door again.

I walked back into Oliver's room, shutting and locking the door again. Oliver was sitting on his bed. I watched him look up at the noise. I saw him look me up and down, his eyes wide. I folded my arms across my body self-consciously and looked down. I heard him get up and walk towards me. I took a step back. "Lilly…?" he asked, apparently confused. "How can you stand looking at me? I'm hideous." I whispered softly. "Lilly! Where did you get an insane idea like that?" he said. "It's not an idea, it's true. Miley's prettier, why aren't you after her, like every other guy? She's much skinnier. I don't see what's so great about me. I'm just…Lilly. I skateboard, I slouch, I say 'boo-ya'. That isn't what would appeal to anyone as a girlfriend" I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Lilly stop it! I don't like Miley the way I like you, I like the fact that you skateboard, don't care if you slouch because so do I, and I think its cute when you say boo-ya. And you're not fat whatsoever." he said taking a few steps towards me.

I backed up. I hit the door, I couldn't go back anymore. Oliver moved closer and placed his hands on my hips. "Lilly, what's gotten into you?" he asked, concern lacing his words. I could sense him looking at me. I looked up. His face was almost annoyed but softened when he saw the tears in my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head against his chest, giving in. "Shh…Lilly, you're perfect. I wouldn't want you any other way." he whispered into my ear reassuringly.

I pulled away from his arms. He gave me a hurt look. I grabbed a deck of cards off of his dresser and held it out to him with a hint of a smile on my face. He slowly started to smile and grabbed the deck. He sat cross-legged on the floor. I went and sat across from him. "Speed?" I asked. A devilish grin appeared on his face. "Of course." After we played about 10 games of speed it was 10:00pm. He won 9/10 games. I was impressed. "Want to watch a movie?" Oliver asked as I was picking up the cards. "Sure, which one?" I asked, not looking up. "How about 'The Holiday'?" he asked. "Great!" I said, putting the deck back on his dresser.

We got up and walked downstairs. While he looked for the dvd, I sat on the couch. Oliver popped in the movie and sat next to me. I took his hand and he smiled at me. The movie started and I got distracted. I loved how Oliver's hand felt in mine. I looked at our hands fitting perfectly together. Without realizing it, I started tracing his hand with my finger. Oliver felt it and looked down at me. I didn't know he was watching me until I looked up again. Our eyes locked for a moment. I blushed and moved my hand away from his, turning my attention back to the screen. Oliver put his arm around me. To get comfortable, I put my head on his chest. I felt him hold me a little tighter, resting his hand on my waist. Somewhere near the end of the movie, I fell asleep. I woke up to the credits playing. Oliver was stroking my hair. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I sat up straight and smiled back.

I glanced at my watch, it was about 11:45pm **(A/N idk how long the movie really was but pretend). **"Hey Oliver?" I asked, yawning. "Hm?" he answered, half listening. "Do you want to get our beds set up?" I stood up and stretched. He nodded and followed me upstairs. I took my sleeping bag out of my bag and unrolled it while Oliver rummaged through his closet. He finally found his sleeping bag and laid it next mine. He grabbed the sheet from his bed and put it over out sleeping bags. I set my pillow down at the edge of mine and he did the same.

"So, do you want to go to bed?" I asked him. "Nah, want to play truth or dare?"he said hopefully. "Okay," I sat on my sleeping bag and he sat on his, across from me. "I'll go first, truth or dare?" I said. Oliver thought for a moment. "Truth." I tried to think of a good question. "How long have you liked me?" I asked. "Since about 5th grade." he answered shyly. "Truth or dare, Lil?" "Definitely dare." I answered, because I always pick dare. "Kiss me, with tongue." Oliver said triumphantly.

I stared at him for a moment, surprised. I slowly leaned forward. Oliver pulled me in impatiently and kissed me. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a bit. The next thing I knew, we were kissing with tongue…and I was loving it! Oliver rolled on top of me, never losing contact with my lips. I couldn't think straight. He started playing with the edge of my shirt. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

We were both panting softly. "Oliver," I said in between pants. "Sorry, Lil, I got a little carried away." he said after getting his breath back. I was breathing normally again. "No need to be sorry, but we should take it a little slower than that, that's all." "Okay, I'm tired suddenly, do you want to crash?" he asked. "Sure," I said. We crawled under the sheet. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped his arm around me. I listened to him breath for a while. It was somehow calming. I had something running through my mind though. I wriggled out from under his arm, careful not to wake him. I silently went through his door and across the hall.

I opened his French doors and walked out on the patio. I leaned against the railing, breathing in the cool sea air. I felt someone behind me. I turned around. It was Owen. "Hey Owen, what are you doing?" I whispered so he could hear me. "Well I noticed you outside and thought you could use some company." he said. "Why would I need company from you?" I said, maybe a little too harshly. "Is this about earlier?" he said. Boy, he's just as donut-y as Oliver. "Yeah, it is." I responded. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't planning on making you cry." He took a step towards me.

I turned back around. "Fine, what do you want anyway?" I said harshly again. "Like I said, company." I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "Are you crazy? Get off of me, Owen!" I whispered loudly so I didn't wake Oliver. I tried to push him away but he gripped tighter. "Not until you give me a kiss." he said. I noticed his voice was slightly slurred. "Owen, have you been drinking?" I said, my whisper still a bit loud. "'Course not, babe." he said leaning towards me. God I could smell the liquor on his breath. "Owen, get away from me, you've been drinking and don't you dare call me babe. Ever." I said, my voice threatening to rise. That's when he turned my head firmly and kissed me. I tried to struggle away but he held me tight.

I heard a gasp. Oliver was in the doorway staring at us. I pulled away violently. "Oliver! He kissed me! Owen is drunk and I tried to stop him and he just…" my voice trailed off and I burst into tears. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stop. I ran all the way to my house, regardless that it was probably around 2:00am. I ran inside and shut the door. Thank god nobody was home. I ran to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I leaned against the wall hugging a pillow and just cried. I heard the door open. I pretended I was asleep. "Lilly?" I heard someone call.

It was Oliver!! He didn't sound mad though. I got up from my bed and went downstairs. Oliver was looking around for me. I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. I couldn't bear looking at him though so I looked at the floor. "Lilly, please look at me. Please?" he asked quietly but hopefully. I looked up at him. I probably looked like a wreck. He walked towards me. I sat on the stairs and looked down again. He sat next to me. What he did next shocked me, he hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't help it. I was afraid he hated me because of what Owen did. Oliver started stroking my hair. "Shh…" he whispered softly.

"I should have never left to go and think." I mumbled into his chest. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice still gentle. I explained the whole story to him and he nodded every so often. Once I was done I took a deep breath and risked a look at him. He took this moment as an advantage and kissed me. It wasn't a peck but we weren't making out either. We were just….kissing. I smiled into the kiss and felt him smile back. I pulled away slightly. "Oliver? What happened with Owen? What did you do?" I asked. "Lets just say I told him to stay the hell away from my girlfriend from now on." I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. He held me close to him. "We should probably get back." I said. We stood up and he held me close again.

We walked back to his house and walked back upstairs. We ran into Owen in the hallway. "Lilly? Is that you?" he asked. "Well, duh, who else would it be?" I answered. "Well the running mascara and screwed up hair kind of hides your beauty." he said, turning on the charm, or trying to at least. I was about to say a witty remark when Oliver cut in. "I think she looks beautiful." He said then kissed my temple. I smiled and walked into Oliver's room. Oliver followed me and shut the door behind him. I laid down on my sleeping bag and Oliver did the same. I snuggled into his chest. He smelled my hair. "You smell like watermelon." he mumbled into my hair. I just smiled and went into a blissful sleep

**Well that's the sleepover. I'll do the morning part next chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait guys! R&R**

**Cara**


	5. AN READ!

**Ok I just re-read my story and I accidentally changed the older brother's name. It was Omar in the first few chapters but its Owen in the latest chapter…Sorry for the screw-up!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Ruined moments

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!**

**Spokadotz1: thanks )**

**Lilerin91: lol I tried**

**LOLiVER: haha thanks, your review made me laugh. I'm glad you like it!!**

**Sokka's-babe: haha thanks, weird. But there aren't a lot of guy names that start with O!!! I think I'm gonna keep it as Omar tho.**

**Disclaimer: You get the point…**

Oliver's POV (finally):

I was awake. I still couldn't open my eyes, too tired. I heard Lilly yawn. She stretched her arm across my stomach. I checked my watch. It was 9:38am. I nudged Lilly and she woke up, a bit dazed. She looked around the room, as if she was remembering what happened. Our eyes met and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her hair was all messed up from sleeping. I reached up and smoothed it out a bit. She blushed. I smiled again. She looked cute when she blushed. "Good morning." I said. She smiled. "Morning Ollie." she answered. God, I loved it when she called me Ollie.

I leaned it to kiss her. She put her hand in front of her mouth. I looked at her confused, and feeling a bit rejected. "At least brush your teeth first." Lilly said with a smirk. I gave her a smirk and stood up. She stayed sitting down. She held up her arms, expecting me to pull her up. I rolled my eyes good naturedly and pulled her up easily. I opened the door. "Ladies first." I said, turning on my charm, and yes I know it doesn't really work that well. She smiled at me and walked through the door. I followed her and started down the stairs. I felt her tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around. She motioned me towards her.

"What is it, Lil?" I asked, concerned. "What about your parents?" she asked, her voice sounding almost scared. "What about them? Oh, since we're dating?" She nodded. I pulled her into a hug. "Lilly, they love you almost as much as I do. They'll be fine with it." I mumbled into her hair. She pulled away and nodded. I took her hand and we headed downstairs. In the kitchen, my dad was making waffles and my mom was sitting at the table reading the paper, nothing out of the ordinary. My mom looked up when she heard us come in. She noticed Lilly's hand in mine and raised her eyebrow at me, in an almost amused way. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, Dad? I…er I mean we, have something to say." I said. They both looked up from what they were doing. I took a deep breath, I couldn't get the words out. Then Lilly cut in, "Oliver and I are dating." she said in a whisper, almost like she didn't want them to know. My parents raised their eyebrows at the same time. Lilly was bright red. I squeezed her hand to calm her. She just blushed deeper and let go of my hand. I looked at her but she wouldn't look at me. "Um, could you excuse us for a second?" I asked my parents. They nodded and turned their attention to what they were doing before.

I took Lilly's arm and led her back up to my room. "Lilly? Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Lil, I can always tell when you lie, what's wrong?" She sighed softly. "It's just weird, you know?" she said quietly. "What is?" I asked, trying to get her to talk to me. She just shook her head. "Lil, talk to me." I said, stroking her cheek. "Lets just get dressed and eat." she muttered. I sighed and threw my hands up, giving up. She kept her head down and walked towards her bag. I watched her as she got her clothes and makeup bag out. I walked towards her. Before she had grabbed everything, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She stood there for a moment, and then got into the kiss. I pulled away, still holding her up by her arm. She looked into my eyes. "Lilly, whatever's wrong, you can tell me about it, alright?" I said to her sincerely. She gave me a small smile. "Oliver, I need to get dressed." she said, a hint of a laugh in her voice. I smiled and let go of her arm. She walked into the bathroom and I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

Lilly's POV:

I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked it. I put my clothes and makeup on the sink. Then I looked at my reflection. At least I wasn't bright red anymore. Telling Oliver's parents about "us" was so embarrassing. Especially after the way they acted when we really weren't dating. Ugh! Whatever, it's over and done with now. I took off my pajamas and pulled on the clothes I packed. A navy blue Roxy t-shirt with silver stars and my favorite ripped jeans. I pulled out my brush and untangled my hair, then I separated it into two low pigtails and secured it with two blue hair elastics. I decided I would go without a hat today. I applied a bit of blue eyeliner and I was ready.

I unlocked the door and accidentally ran into Omar. I blushed, half from embarrassment and half from what happened last night. "Sorry, Omar." I mumbled and tried to walk back to Oliver's room. He blocked the way. I looked up at him. "Let me past." I said a bit annoyed. I tried to shove my way past him. Now Omar is 18 and a good 4 inches taller than me, not to mention that he works out a lot. So imagine how much good that did. Thank god right then Oliver came out of his room. "Dude, leave her alone." Oliver said, more serious than I've ever seen him. He clenched his fist at his sides. Omar took a few steps away from me. I ran over next to Oliver. I really hated Omar, right then. Oliver wrapped an arm around my waist, shot one last glare at Omar, and turned back into his room.

I put my pajamas and my makeup back into my bag. Oliver was pacing around the room angrily. I slowly stood up. "Oliver?" I said. "Yes, Lilly?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Oliver! What is wrong with you?" I said, my voice rising slightly. He sighed a little. "I'm sorry, Lil, its just Omar…" he trailed off. I nodded. So Oliver was mad because Omar kissed me and stopped me in the hallway. He had his back turned to me. I walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and right as he did, I kissed him. He immediately relaxed and I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away first. "Hey Lilly? Let's go and eat." I rolled my eyes. He always thinks about food. I took his hand and led him out of his room. We each ate two waffles and decided to go to the beach.

I put on my white and teal bikini and my matching board shorts while Oliver put on his black and red board shorts. We headed down to the beach, hand in hand. Jackson was working at Rico's as usual. We both let go of each other's hands when we saw him because he didn't know yet. We decided to walk to 'our spot'. Our spot is this sort of run-down tree house we built when we were 7 that had a view of the ocean. Oliver helped me up the 'ladder' (aka: planks of wood nailed on to the trunk.) I had to crawl to fit but it brought back memories.

A dusty shoebox caught my attention. I crawled over to it and put it on my lap. Oliver came over to sit next to me. I blew some of the dust of the top. "Lil and Ollie's Special Memory Box" I read aloud. "Remember how we begged Omar to write it for us?" Oliver asked. I laughed. "Yeah, I remember. Do you want to open it?" I said with a bit of eagerness in my voice. Oliver nodded. "On the count of three." he said. We counted in unison, "One, two, three!" We each took an edge and pulled the top off.

I poured the insides out onto the tree house floor. One thing ended up catching my eye. It was an old valentine Oliver had given to me. I showed it to Oliver and a smile crept across his face. It was a red construction paper heart with tons of little foil stars glued on. I smiled too. I put that aside and sifted through the other things. There was a mini photo album that had pictured labeled for different ages. The first one was when we were 5 and had a lemonade stand. One was when we were 7 and it had me and Oliver hugging with our faces towards the camera. In the next one we were 9 and it was a picture of me kissing Oliver on the cheek and Oliver smiling big. I laughed at that one. The last picture was when we were 12 and I was teaching Oliver how to skate.

There were other assorted things like friendship bracelets, first skateboard wheels, and notes. After looking through the box, I laid my head on Oliver's chest. He hugged me closer and we stared out at the ocean from the doorway. About 20 minutes later Oliver fell asleep. I carefully got up off of him and crawled to the other side of the tree house. There was a piece of paper crumpled into a ball. I tried to carefully smooth it out without ripping it. At the top there was my name so it must be something to me. I could make out the rest of the message fairly easily even with the smudges and a few things were crossed out. The note said:

_4/14/04_

_Lilly, _

_I really like you Lilly. I always have.__ I wanted to tell you on Valentine's day to make it special.__ I've wanted to tell you for the longest time but I couldn't. I love the way you skateboard into Miley's house every day. I love the way you can act like one of the guys, and yet be so beautiful and graceful. I love the way your eyes shine when they stare into mine. But most of all, __I just love you__ I wish I could just have you for myself._

_Oliver_

I smiled. He wanted to give me this note years ago but must have gotten nervous and come up here. I heard Oliver stir and quickly hid the note behind my back. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey sleepyhead," I greeted him. He smiled and crawled over to kiss me. I relaxed into the kiss when he wrapped his arms around my waist. His hand found the piece of paper and he pulled away. He took the paper out of my hand and skimmed through it. A blush slowly started to form on his cheeks and he looked up at me. "Lilly, I…" he started but I cut him off with my lips. I could tell he was surprised but then he pulled me closer.

I was loving this moment. Well, until my cell phone rang. Oliver sighed and put his forehead against mine while I dug my cell out of my pocket. It was my mom. I sighed and Oliver moved.

Oliver's POV:

Lilly's mom called her in the middle of our kiss. Typical. From Lilly's end of the conversation, it sounds like she's just agreeing to everything but I don't know what. Now she told her about us. Ooh, she just hung up, I'd better pay attention. "That was my mom, she said I should get home by lunch. Oh, and she's happy for us. Pr at least that's what I got from the squeal…" she sort of trailed off. "Well it's almost 11:30. Do you want to head back?" I asked. "Yeah, we probably should." Lilly said.

I climbed down the 'ladder' first. One of the boards broke loose and I almost slipped off. Lilly let out a scared squeal. "I'm alright, Lils." I reassured her. I climbed down the last three planks and landed safely on the ground. "Come on, Lilly." I said. She shook her head. "There's no way I can get past that broken plank." she said. I thought for a moment. "I'll catch you." I said confidently. Lilly gave me one last glance, closed her eyes, and jumped. I caught her by the waist and set her down gently. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and grabbed her hand. She led me out towards the beach and we walked back to her house.

Before she opened the door to her house I grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and kissed her. She immediately kissed back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a camera flash. I opened my eyes and pulled away from Lilly. Her mom was standing in the doorway, camera posed, taking pictures of us kissing! My face was probably red as a tomato. Lilly and I looked at each other, then back at her mom. "Mom!" Lilly whined. "What? You two are so cute together. I knew it was destined ever since you guys were little!" her mother shrieked, sounding like a teenager. "Mom." Lilly said more sternly. Mrs. Truscott put her arms up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm going." she said and walked back into the house.

I let go of Lilly. She nodded at me at walked into her house. I sighed and walked towards mine. Well there's a ruined moment for ya.

**Well how was it? It's a bit short but I'll do another chapter if you guys want me to. I can make this as long as u guys want lol. R&R plz!!**

**Cara**


	7. Untitled

**Haha thanks for the reviews guys! By the way Leslie I laughed when I read ur review. It was hilarious! And no need for the hunting thing, I'll write more.**

Lilly's POV:

I closed the door behind me and ran up to my room. Unbelievable, my mother totally ruined that moment. I flopped on my bed and sighed. I took out my cell and texted Oliver. _Sorry about my mom. She's kinda been bugging me about u ever since we were in 6__th__ grade._ While I waited, I grabbed my Ipod. I put in my headphones and searched through my songs. I stopped on "I could get used to this" by Everlife. **(A/N good song). **I put it on repeat. Oliver texted me back a few minutes later. _6__th__ grade? Wow and I thought my parents were bad. Its ok Lil, but I wish that moment wasn't cut off. Wink wink. _I laughed as I read his text. Thank god he wasn't mad at me.

I thought for a moment. _Oliver, maybe we should hold off hanging out today. Just becuz of our parents. Ok?_ I sighed as I pressed send. Oliver texted back almost immediately. _Aww c'mon! it wasn't that bad!!_ I sighed again. _Im sorry Ollie but ive turned bright red enough times in the past 48 hours to last me a month. I just want to save my dignity. Im sorry! _Now I felt bad for Oliver. He's obviously liked me forever and now the day after we start dating I say we should just keep to ourselves the rest of the day.

Oliver's POV (3 hours later):

Lilly said I can't see her today. Damn. Well, I'm going to listen to her, or at least try to. It's 3:00 and I really want to see her. Maybe I'll just go to the spot instead and think a little. I grabbed my phone and my shoes, told my mom, and walked out the door. I got to Rico's and ordered a lemonade. Jackson noticed my unhappiness. "What's wrong, Oken?" Jackson asked me. "Something," I said, grabbed my lemonade and walked away. It was rude but I wasn't really in the mood to talk about Lilly to Jackson.

I remembered my way to the spot easily. I climbed up the ladder not making a sound. I was surprised to see Lilly already sitting here. She had her feet hanging out off the edge and she was staring out into the ocean. She looked like she was thinking, but at the same time peaceful. I didn't want to disturb her so I climbed back down the ladder. I tried to walk back to the beach but she saw me. "Oliver!" she said excitedly, but I couldn't help but hear a bit of confusion in her voice. "Oh, hey Lilly." I answered, trying to act like I didn't know she was there. She jumped gracefully down to the ground and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Oh, um Lilly? I thought we weren't gonna hang out today." I said remembering her text. She laughed. I looked at her confused. "Donut! I meant when our parents are around." she said still laughing. I looked at her, pretending to be annoyed. She stopped laughing and mirrored my look. A smile tugged at my lips but I wouldn't let it show. She put her hands on her hips. She looked so hot in that position! I shrugged and walked away. When I heard he scoff at me I turned around, swept her up and kissed her with as much passion as I felt for her. **(A/N eek! Corny line…) **I pulled away and set her down.

She blushed and looked at the ground. I touched her arm, getting her attention, She looked up at me. Her blue eyes stared straight into my soul and I almost melted. **(A/N ack! Its horrible. I cant be a guy) **My cell phone rang. "Talk to me." I answered. "Hello Oliver. Can you come home?" it was my mom. "Um, why? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned. She laughed. "No honey, its just time for dinner." I sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll be there in five." I said before flipping my phone closed. "Sorry Lil, I gotta go." I said to Lilly. She frowned. "Oh, okay." I gave her an apologetic look before running down the beach towards my house.

Lilly's POV (so u don't have to keep reading Oliver acting all girly anymore):

Oliver just left. I climbed up back into the tree house. I took out the old valentine. I looked at Oliver's childish lettering. I dropped it back in the box and sighed. I tapped out a beat on the bottom of the box. I felt it move down a bit on each tap. I stopped and looked at the bottom. I took out everything. Sure enough, there was a little tab. I pulled up on it. There piece of cardboard came out and revealed an old looking sheet of notebook paper folded in half. I carefully pulled it out and unfolded it.

A smile slowly crossed my face. It was our oath. We made it 3 years after we met.

_We, Lilly and Oliver, swear that we will be best friends forever. Yes, forever. We mean we'll be having wheelchair races in our nursing home! Okay you get the point. We promise that no matter what happens, no matter what everyone says, no matter where we are in life, no matter how old and gray we are, that we will always stay best friends. To prove this, we have made a blood oath. _

_Signed, _

_Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken_

I smiled, finishing reading the oath we made so many years ago. I slowly folded it back up and placed it in my pocket. I climbed back down the tree and walked onto the beach. Oliver had left about 20 minutes ago. I slowly walked to the other end of the beach and sat on the edge of the pier. **(A/N idk if there is one but lets pretend).** I put my feet in the water and felt the warm Malibu breeze hit my face. I was immediately relaxed. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.


End file.
